


Almost wasted footage

by SeptiplierRandom



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierRandom/pseuds/SeptiplierRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets turned on while filming a video with Mark, and Mark decides to toy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost wasted footage

**Author's Note:**

> Basically got his idea from Mark saying he and Jack are gonna read septiplier fanfic.

'Mark, how much longer is this video going to go for?' Jack questioned, face blushing bright red due to the stuff he was reading. 

He and Mark had decided to film themselves reading septiplier fanfic, and when they found themselves reading some smutty ones, Jack was starting to regret the idea. He's been sitting there for about 15 minutes, full blown erection, cock twitching in his boxers, a small wet spot from the pre-cum dripping profusely out of his cock. He just wanted to end the video so he could take care of it. 

Mark had noticed something up with Jack, he was red faced, and moving around as if he has ants in his pants. He suspected that the smut had turned Jack on, almost like Mark, who was currently sporting a half chub. 

'What's wrong Jackyboy?' Mark innocenttly asked, deciding to toy with his friend as much as he can. He was curious as to where this could lead. 

'Uh, nothing Mark' Jack stammered out, squeezing his thigh and almost moaning at the small tingle it sent straight to his cock. 

'Are you sure, you seem a little embarrassed' Mark whispered in the microphone, hoping to turn his friend on more. 

'I, uh- ung' Jack started to stamper, only to accidentally slip out a slight moan. 

'So you are horny, huh Jack?' Mark questioned, almost as if he had no idea this whole time. 

'M-Mark please' whimpered Jack, desperate to get his cock out and touch it, do something for some relief. 

'Show me, baby' Mark demands, making Jack shiver with chills. He obliged, standing up and hooking his fingers around the waistband of his boxers, making sure he was in front of the camera where Mark could see his obvious bulge through the Skype window. He started to pull his boxers off, desperate to release his erection. 

'Uh uh, slowly' Mark corrected, clearly also turned on, and taking control. Jacks cock visibly twitched, and he started pulling his boxers down as slowly as his mind could take it. As soon as his erection popped free of its confines, he gasped at the cold air the suddenly hit his cock. 

'You have a beautiful cock baby, touch it for me' encouraged Mark. Jack looked at the Skype window, only to see Mark standing there, erection out, and woah, was his cock beautiful. 

Jack started stroking his cock, moaning at the pleasure of finally being able to feel himself, and he was so desperate for this. He heard a moan from the Skype, and looked to see Mark there, slowly stroking his own erection.

'Mm, Mark, fuck, I'm so horny' Jack whimpered out, mind reeling from everything going on. He never thought he'd be standing here, jerking off on Skype to his best friend. It was scary, yet so exciting.

'Jack, you have a beautiful cock, I just want to touch it' Mark moaned, watching the Skype window for a reaction. Jacks cock twitched in his hand, pre cum dripping as Jack moaned loudly. 

'You like when I talk dirty to you baby?' questioned Mark, pumping his own cock, not so needy as Jack but holy shit did Jacks moaning make him almost cum right there and then. 

'Y-yes Mark, I love when you tell me what you want to do to me' Jack stammered, quickly adjusting his laptop so it faced his bed and layed down. He continued to fist his cock fast, more turned on than ever. 

'So what about when I tell you how I want to suck your cock, right into the back of my throat until you cum, and I swallow it all down?' Mark kept on, his own cock twitching in hand, pleasure overwhelming him. He'd wanted to do this with Jack for a while, and he was going to take this chance as hard as he could. 

Jack moaned loudly at the thought of Mark deepthroating him. Deciding he wants to go further, he lets go of his cock and reaches into his side draw, pulling out a small tube of lube and coating two fingers in it, pushing them both in at the same time and hissing at the burn. 

'Fuck, that's so hot, I wish it was my cock in place of your fingers, I'd fuck you so hard' encouraged Mark, feeling himself getting close. Jack continued pumping the two fingers in and out, curling his fingers until he hit his prostate, almost screaming at the pleasure. He grabbed his cock and continued pumping it as fast as he could, he knew he was getting close. 

The two went quiet for a moment, talking seized and moaning and grunting taking its place. 

'Mark, I'm gonna c-cum' gasped Jack, feeling the heat pooling in his stomach and his balls tighten. 

'Cum for me baby, scream my name' Mark grunted, feeling his own orgasm on its way. 

'F-fuck, MARK UGGH' screamed Jack, orgasm hitting him like a train as his cum shot out, landing on his chest and stomach. He pulled his fingers out and sat up to watch Mark. 

'Shit, Jack, I'm cumMING' Mark yelled, thankful he was alone at the moment. He came all over his hand and stomach.

'Well that was one of the best orgasms I've ever had' Jack panted, out of breath, cleaning himself with tissues. 

'Yeah, same, but now we have a bunch of wasted footage' groaned Mark, also cleaning his cum off of himself.

'But it was fucking worth it I tell ya that much' Jack stated, still in a haze about what just happened. 

'I mean, it may not have been such a waste, I'm gonna keep it for later' Mark informed, I mean, why waste it?

'Same here dude, that was hot' Jack laughed, sitting at his computer. 

Who cares about wasted almost wasted footage when you're recovering from one of the best orgasms ever?


End file.
